


Just A Game

by hellomoonrise



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: Daynight is an up and coming duo from South Korea. Their music reflects life and love and reality. The chemistry between the piano and guitar is exquisite. They are the fresh artists that many people are looking for in music. Park Jaehyung on guitar and Kim Wonpil on the keys. Starting to gain popularity, many people are looking at them beyond professional musical partners.But it’s all just a game in front of the public.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Verse One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day while working. ^0^ I saw the tweet on Twitter and I just have to write it. I still have no idea how this story will flow... so let me know your thoughts.
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter story so please be kind :]

They finally finished their gig after 12 songs. The crowd cheered for them as they went backstage. 2 minutes ago, they held hands and bowed. Once the curtains closed and mics were off, the taller man said to his musical partner, “You were literally off-key during the last song, idiot.”

Not sure why, but his words hurt more tonight. Wonpil cannot remember for the life of him how he and Jae started becoming hostile towards each other. It just  _ happened _ . But in every hurtful words Jae says to him, Wonpil’s heart breaks a little bit more. 

“And you’re a dumbass for not following my rhythm at the beginning,” Wonpil retorts with a straight face, putting up a facade. It’s always been this way. He walks away not looking back. 

* * *

**Audition Day**

Wonpil has a number on his shirt “0915” for this audition program. He’s been waiting for this day to come and practiced non-stop just for this. He’s already done filling up his registration sheet and just running the chords and lyrics in his head. Thinking if he should text Younghyun if he—

“Excuse me,” a deep voice speaks from behind him. “I forgot to bring a pen. Can I borrow yours?” Wonpil turns around and sees an entire chest with the number “0428”—  _ this guy’s a giant _ . He finally looks up and comes face to face with tall guy #0428. 

“Hey…” Wonpil trails off. “Uhh, yeah! A pen, right.” He hands his black ballpoint pen to #0428 guy. 

“Thanks, uhh?”

“Kim Wonpil.”

“I’m Park Jaehyung.”

They shake hands and Wonpil thought it’s the start of a good friendship. 

Until it doesn’t happen that way. 

* * *

to younghyun -.-

_ hyung, this guy… i swear, can i just quit? _

to piri ^.^

_ piriiiiii, u’re already getting popular… why quit now?? and stop with the love quarrels pls. _

to younghyun-.-

_ he’s always starting it! >:( im rehearsing and he’ll call me idiot or loser or ugly… like its so childish i never even get a compliment from him if i write a good song.  _

to piri ^.^

_ u know me and dowoon r here ok? we l o v e ur songs! jae’s just… jealous i guess _

to younghyun -.-

_ ugh i hate him… anyway i’m tired we have another show in another city -_- i’ll sleep now gn _

to piri ^.^

_ ok no worries… i’ll ping u when i have good prices on turnips in my island lol and no u dont hate jae… u l*** him _

To younghyun -.-

_ yes pls i need to get back on my island again!!! and whatever :< it doesnt matter what i feel :p _

Wonpil sets down his phone on the bedside table back in his hotel room. Thankfully, the company gives them separate rooms for this city tour so he can have his little privacy. Once his head hits the pillow, he falls asleep immediately and dreams of genuine smiles from a bespectacled tall man with blond hair.

* * *

**Trainees - Day 01**

Wonpil enters the D6 Entertainment building with such glee. It’s his first day as a trainee. He’s practiced for hours of different pieces and power vocal ballads; he knows there’s a monthly evaluation that PD is going to watch. He needs to be prepared. 

A familiar tall man with eyeglass frames taking over half his face passes on by his left. He forgot his name, but he remembers him as the guy from the audition day. He doesn’t understand why this guy is rushing, though. Huh… weird. He continues to walk for the piano class.

In the afternoon, there’s a mini gathering with the new trainees. Wonpil is excited to make new friends and see more of his seniors, hoping not to freak out and ask for a photo. He calms himself at thinking too far ahead. 

Inside the performance room, it can probably fit at max of 50 people. Wonpil sits down near the center and front. He wants to be noticed by PD-nim. He has to put himself out there, instead of shying away. Once seated, he notices the familiar guy from audition day and before he can approach the tall guy, someone taps his shoulder to ask if the seat beside him was taken. He became fast friends with the guy seated next to him— Younghyun. 

A staff stands up on the tiny stage. She did some greetings and ice breakers. One of the ice breakers is to show off your specialty. So of course, Wonpil did his best singing a power ballad with his keyboards. Everyone clapped for him right after his performance. Younghyun performed an acoustic English song. He was so good; his runs and vocal control are beyond words. I don’t think he even needs vocal lessons. 

The audition guy, Jae as he introduced himself, is from Los Angeles, surprisingly. He doesn’t speak Korean well and he has extra early classes to learn Korean.  _ So that’s why he was rushing earlier… _ Like Younghyun, he performed the acoustic guitar with an English song. His voice is beautiful, airy and unique— it made Wonpil’s heart skip a tiny bit faster. 

* * *

to sungjin :]

_ why is wonpil so fuckin annoying _

to chickjae ^^

_ wonpil’s not annoying, hyung. u just hate his guts _

to sungjin :]

_ ok ur right >:( but whats up with him he always messes up at the end of our performance!! _

to chickjae ^^

_ stop ur perfectionist bullshit, j. u fuck up whenever u start too.  _

to sungjin :]

_ stop patronizing him. I thought we’re friends here hmpf _

to chickjae ^^

_ ur annoying too. u know the kid’s sensitive  _

to sungjin :]

_ dont care :/ i never wanted this u know that.. i could do this on my own _

to chickjae ^^

_ but you arent. be civil with him. ur being an asshole >:( _

to sungjin :]

_ whatevs, i’m gonna play LoL is dowoon there??  _

to chickjae ^^

_ yes, hes practicing tho so dont bother him -_- _

to sungjin :]

_ fiiiine… _

He sets down his phone on the desk beside his laptop. The logo of his game appears on his laptop screen and he plays with whoever is online in the world. It’s a distraction. To stop him from thinking about the short man with curly hair and laugh lines when smiling. 

He hates his guts, for sure. 

* * *

**Trainees Day 24**

Jae is making  _ amazing  _ progress with his Korean. And by  _ amazing _ , he means he can at least converse and pronounce words without sounding like a pre-schooler. He’s glad to have made friends with other 92 liners and some English speaking folks too. Adjusting is always hard and he’s only been here for over a month. He’s still knowing the ins and outs of the Korean music industry. It’s new, fresh, scary, and everything else in between. 

In D6 Entertainment, he’s become close with Sungjin— a vocalist from Busan. They hit it off right from the first day of training. Sungjin performed a trot song and was mesmerized at how he basically has  _ perfect _ vocals. Even the vocal teachers can’t say anything bad about his talent. 

He recalls the first day of training. The guy he met on audition day, Wonpil, performed the keys and with ballads. Immediately, he knew then that he wanted to have a unit performance with him. He just needed to practice his korean more so he could formally ask the short man with shy smiles. 

Passing by vocal training rooms, Jae hears the soft sounds of keys being played, and finally he heard a familiar voice singing an unfamiliar Korean ballad. He hides quietly to listen even more. The way he uses airy vocals and hits those high notes, the way he sings as if he’s singing it to one person; but the way he puts so much energy, it’s like his practice is made for an entire concert hall. Wonpil is  _ amazing _ . 

He continued to listen and Jae swore it’s only because he wanted to learn more about  _ his vocals _ — and totally not  _ him.  _

* * *

Wonpil wakes up with his alarm blasting off at 6 in the morning. He sees the brightness from the curtains of his plain hotel room. The duvet covering almost all his body, only his eyes peeking. Last night’s show, he recalls, is amazing as always. It starts and ends the same way. 

When Wonpil and Jae take the stage, meeting from the opposite sides, they smile to each other and nod. In th audience’s perspective, they are the duo that’s meant to sing together. Wonpil and Jae. Jae and Wonpil. Inseperable. But behind the smiles they give on stage are hidden desires to ask  _ why.  _

They sing together, their words flowing and harmonizing and it’s a beautiful masterpiece. The taller man’s guitar perfectly syncing with the smaller one’s keyboards and synth. The lyrics they write are stories they tell, with emotions hidden from each other. 

And they end the set, the only time they touch. Holding each other’s hand to bow and wave to the crowd. Wonpil will be lying if he tells you he’s not looking forward to the energy of holding the other’s hand. His longer, slender fingers intertwining with his smaller ones. Jae’s hands perfectly cover his and somehow, he feels protected. Then, reality hits when the lights and mics are off, when the curtains are closed and they are no longer in public. 

_ Thanks for coming to our show! This has been Daynight. I’m Jae and he’s Wonpil. We’ll see you soon! _

The reality that they despise each other ever since this whole duo was created. 


	2. Verse Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! I was in a slump and didn't know how to move this story forward. I hope you still like it!

Wonpil groans at the sound of his 6AM alarm. The blasting sounds more annoying this morning but he’s learned to be more considerate and doesn’t want to be late. He unwillingly gets up from the soft single bed. He prepares himself for the morning: shower, clothes, light makeup, hair straightening (god forbid anyone sees his natural curly hair), shoes, and he’s out. 

He looks at the door of the room in front of him. It’s Jae’s. The company is spending a lot of money for this tour for giving them two separate rooms. Usually, they only got a room but with two single beds. It doesn’t always end well, what with all the yelling and snarking remarks every single night. Maybe the tour crew suggested having them apart.  _ Good idea _ , Wonpil thought. 

He thinks of knocking.  _ God, I’m so stupid. _ Wonpil has always wanted to make friends with him like from the time they were trainees. He admired him as a foreigner who went to Korea to pursue his dreams. He wanted to be as strong as him. He wanted to make up with him but how? It’s been years passed and they only know is calling each other names. 

Before he does something stupid, like knocking on his bandmate’s room, he turns away towards the elevator so he can have a peaceful breakfast buffet. 

* * *

Jae woke up before his alarm even went off. He has hard trouble sleeping and most of the time, nightmares come at him. Sungjin’s texts bother him to an extent. Being called an asshole by a younger friend seems kinda embarrassing for him. And yeah, calling Wonpil names is childish too. 

Thinking about Wonpil is not unfamiliar. He’s admired him despite the snarking comments he’s thrown at the younger one. He finds him cute whenever he hangs out with their sound engineer, Seungeun. Sometimes he wishes he could laugh with Wonpil like Seungeun does. Or maybe shop with him, too. These thoughts keep him up at night. 

He’s already in the hotel dining area eating his cereal, toast, and orange juice combo for breakfast. He’s seated with their makeup artist, Byeol. He likes being around her. She’s as crazy as he is and they have the same humor. Byeol trusts him a lot and usually talks to him when she needs some emotional support. 

As he and Byeol were talking about some mobile game she downloaded last night, Jae sees on the corner of his vision a short man walking towards the buffet bar. He’s wearing a casual earth-toned shirt and usual Levi’s pants. 

“Dude,” Byeol snapped at Jae to bring him back to reality and stop staring. “If you keep staring, he’ll melt and disappear.”

“That’s actually much better,” Jae replied coolly. 

“Rude.” Byeol took a bite of her toast. “You know, Wonpiri is actually a nice bubbly person—“

“I know that—“

“But you refuse to accept it because for whatever reason, you two just hate each other.” Byeol is just getting desperate and frustrated at this point. 

“Byeol,” Jae started. “There’s a reason alright? Wonpil might show his bubbly, smiley self to you. But to me, he hates my guts so I hate him too.” Jae sees him again carrying a plate full of sausages and toasts and eggs. Wonpil sits at the table Seungeun is at. He saw Wonpil smile at Seungeun and said greetings. Jae stops thinking about Wonpil. 

But Byeol saw everything. The change in Jae's eyes seeing Wonpil and their sound engineer together. The bitter bite he took of his toast just looking at them. 

“Oh Jae.” Jae looks up to her. 

“What.”

“I see it. I saw it all. You like Piri.”

_ They call him Piri? Why do they have a nickname for him and I do— wait what?! _

“What!” Jae exclaimed rather too loudly. 

“I see the Jealous Jae on you right now. You’re totally into Wonpil. See you’re even blushing. This is so cute.”

Jae feels himself warming up and yes, he knows he’s blushing. “Shut up, Byeol…” Jae says in a small voice. But Byeol only chuckles.

“Don’t worry, Jae. Your secret is safe with me. Unless I get drunk and blabber too much.”

Jae sent a glare to his makeup artist slash friend. She’s annoying as hell, but he knows he can trust her. But before they finished their breakfast, he took another glance on the other table. 

* * *

“I was looking up over the internet where to buy these shoes I wanted and— Wonpiri,” Seungeun stops midway to catch his breakfast-mate staring on the opposite side. “Yoohoo…” he sings-song as Wonpil seems to be off a daydream state. 

“Oh sorry!” Wonpil finally snaps back to reality. 

“Jae again?”

_ So transparent, Pil.  _

“Byeol and him? Are they..?” Wonpil trails off hoping Seungeun catches the drift. He’s just curious is all. 

“No. Not at all.” The sound engineer confirms while taking a bite of his waffle. “You know,” he continues on while chewing. “You could just talk to him. It’s been years. I’m sure he can let it go now. Also, your birthday is coming up soon too. It’s a good personal gift to nurture your relationship.” Seungeun mocking put air quotes on the last phrase. 

“Oh yeah, my birthday.” Wonpil forgets that it’s his day in a couple of days. The tour has been hectic. He forgets what day it is upon waking up. And being away from Seoul feels different. He misses his spring flowers and the walks to the park while he counts the days to his birthday. 

“Don’t worry, Piri,” Seungeun reassures. “We’ll celebrate it happily!” At that, Wonpil smiles. They finish off their breakfast while planning to go shoe shopping nearby. 

He didn’t tell Seungeun but while he was at the buffet bar, he was looking at the two blond heads eating together. Byeol is a good friend of his too, but she was closer to Jae. Wonpil often wonders what Jae tells Byeol about him. He’s worried about his reputation somehow. Anyway, he has a birthday and a show to think of. 

* * *

_ “ _ **_We are Daynight! Thank you for coming!_ ** _ ”  _ Jae exclaims holding Wonpil’s hand and they bow together. 

It’s the 2nd night of the show in the same city. Later tonight after dinner, they’ll be on the tour bus going to another city. It’s a 5 hour drive. 

They exited the stage and return to their old spiteful selves. 

“You missed the beginning again,” Wonpil starts. He doesn’t usually starts the comments but he takes the opportunity to take the upperhand. 

“Whatever, I’ll practice for the next show.” Jae then leaves after brushing off his comment. 

Wonpil is left shocked and confused as to why Jae suddenly didn’t retort back. He was already ready for some comment about his physical appearance or off tune or vocals or lyr—

“Wonpiri!” 

Wonpil’s thoughts were cut off by the voice of their sound engineer coming at him. “You want to have dinner? There’s a ramen place nearby or we can have take out and eat at the tour bus?”

“Let’s just eat on the tour bus. Maybe Byeol and the manager want something too.” Wonpil says dismissively. It’s out of his character but he can’t take his mind off of what just happened. 

* * *

The tour bus is relatively spacious with a designated living room area at the far back with a gaming console and large TV. Usually, Jae plays alone. Wonpil plays with Seungeun. They never really do anything together. 

But tonight, Byeol suggested watching a zombie movie. Seungeun and Wonpil have already ordered McDonald’s for their late night snacks. This is the first time Wonpil and Jae are doing something together that’s not work related. 

They’ve written songs together and recorded songs together. It’s not unusual; they’re professionals and they know when to pause their hatred towards each other. A few might say that their songwriting is enchanting. Some call them musical soulmates. They both think that’s ridiculous. Secretly, they know it’s true. 

Jae arrives in the living room area seeing Byeol already sitting on the sofa munching on the fries already. “So Seungeun and Wonpil joining us?”

“Yeah, they’re cool,” the cool makeup artist replied with fries in her mouth. 

Just as Jae is sitting, he hears Wonpil’s unique laughter coming towards them, and of course, Seungeun is the one making him laugh. They were talking about a game but Jae doesn’t want to listen anymore. He sees Seungeun first. 

“Oh, Jae! Didn’t expect you’d join us!” Seungeun said with a smile. 

“Byeol basically forced me but I like zombie movies, so why not?” Jae shrugs, still munching on the snacks in front of them. “Have a seat.” Jae taps the area beside him. He sees Wonpil stiff and pushes Seungeun towards Jae first. He’s being subtle but it’s obvious that the short man doesn’t want to sit beside him. 

Seungeun and Jae sat beside each other and Wonpil sits beside the sound engineer. The bus starts to rattle off and their manager is already on his bunk bed. They know that it’s time to get moving to another city. Byeol starts the film. 

* * *

Wonpil is starting to get sleepy. The show was tiring; he’s full of greasy foods; and he just want to sleep. He doesn’t even understand anything even with the subtitles turned on. His eyes are starting to hurt from the television glare. 

“Piri…” 

He suddenly woke up from the whispered voice waking him up. He doesn’t realize he already fell asleep. And his head… whose shoulder is this?

“Wonpiri.”

_ Ah, Seungeun! _

“Shit. Sorry, Seungeun-ah.” Wonpil sits up correctly trying to fight off the sleep that’s taking over him. 

“It’s okay, Wonpil. You can sleep on my shoulder if you want to. I really don’t mind…” Seungeun offers kindly. 

“Ah no no!” Wonpil declines. “I’ll probably just go to bed and sleep. Can’t understand anything after I missed some scenes.” He stands up already cleaning up the mess he made with his food.

“Alright then. Good night!” Seungeun says with a smile. 

“Good night, Piri!” Byeol says not looking up from the screen. 

“Good night, guys.” He said weakly, looking at Jae whose eyes are glued to the screen. Then he leaves. 

Wonpil didn’t notice the eyes of the taller bandmate following him. 

* * *

**D-10 to Monthly Evaluations**

Wonpil had been excited to ask Jae to be his partner for the unit performance for the next monthly evaluation. He’s been secretly admiring him — his talents, okay! His voice and guitar skills would really be great to be partnered with his keyboards. 

Approaching the practice room he knows that Younghyun and Jae were at, he heard the two hyungs speaking in English. Wonpil is not really good at English. Only the basic vocabulary. No, he can’t understand that much about grammar either. So he froze when he heard his name. 

“You can partner with Wonpil, you know!” Younghyun excitedly said. Wonpil smiled knowing he understood  _ partner _ and his name. 

“No, Brian!” Jae exclaimed. Wonpil knows that Younghyun’s English name is Brian. He at least remembers that part. 

_ Wait what? No? No is negative.  _

“I’m good not being his partner. He probably already asked somebody else.” Jae continued on. But Wonpil can only understand a tiny little bit. 

_ I’m Good. Not partner. _

Wonpil understood that. Wonpil stopped listening already. Jae is saying that he’s  _ too good _ to be partnered with someone like Wonpil. To think that earlier on, Wonpil thought that this foreigner guy is kind and humble, but  _ no.  _ He’s just like everyone else who’s competitive and too caught up with being better than everyone. 

Wonpil walked away. 

“Pil hasn’t asked anybody else and I heard he’s planning to ask you!” Brian convinced the taller one. 

“I guess I should try,” Jae reflected. “If this doesn’t end well, you’re gonna sing with me, dude.” They both chuckled. 

“Yeah yeah, I promise.” Their day went on without realizing they’d unintentionally ruined somebody’s day. 

* * *

The credits roll on the screen and the food they bought was already finished. Byeol stretches her tiny figure and stands up. “Well, I guess we’ll be sleeping!”

“Hey! Not until we clean up!” Seungeun scolds their younger tour member. Byeol only laughs at him while they clean up. Jae remains seated and his eyes still glued on the screen. “You okay, Jae?”

“Huh?” Jae looks up to him puzzled. “Uh yeah yeah. I’m just… tired. Sorry I can’t help. I guess I’m getting sleepy already.”

“It’s okay, dude. We’ll take it from here,” The caring makeup artist replies. “You go to your bunk now.”

“Thanks, guys.” Jae then left the two who were bickering and still laughing at each other. 

He went to his tiny bunk and lied down. He can’t even sleep. 

If you ask him about the movie, Jae would not be able to tell one single thing from it. He can’t remember shit. Starting from seeing Wonpil sit beside Seungeun, he already lost his focus. 

Just a few minutes in to the film, his eyes caught from the side how Wonpil was already falling asleep. Eventually, the younger man’s head fell on the shoulder of their sound engineer. Seungeun didn’t even flinch. Jae, however, suddenly went stiff. Despite the loud noise of the movie, he can hear the sound of his own heartbeat and the uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

He feels it again. The uneasy feeling. The annoyance. The desire to feel the sleepy head on his shoulder.  _ Stop _ .  _ Stop thinking, Park Jaehyung.  _

He tries to shut off his brain but it’s unsuccessful. He eventually fell into slumber due to exhaustion. His dreams are filled with hiccupy laughs and the reason is him.

* * *

On rare occasions, Wonpil wakes up earlier than the morning person that is Jae. They rarely ever meet upon waking up— like the sun and moon. It matches them well. 

In the tour bus, there is a mini dining area. He usually eats his breakfast with Seungeun but he realizes that he’s still asleep. Even Byeol is asleep. So he prepares his simple oatmeal alone and prepares his phone to watch gameplays of the mobile game he’s starting to play. 

While munching quietly on his boring oatmeal, he suddenly hears shuffles from behind him.  _ It’s Jae, _ he knows. No one wakes up early like him. 

They give each other icy eye contact. No greeting, as usual. Wonpil continues watching the video unfocused. Unknowingly, he takes notes of the taller man in the room. He takes cereal and a container of milk. He gets a medium-sized bowl and places it on the same table Wonpil is at. 

Wonpil looks up to his bandmate. They’ve never eaten together. Never. Not once. For years being trainees, the only times they eat together is with 10 more people around. But not just them. So you can imagine the shock Wonpil is showing. 

Jae continues preparing his cereal like this is nothing unusual. While pouring milk on his bowl, the bus rattled strongly and some milk poured on the table and a few went to Wonpil messing his shirt. 

“Oh,” Jae suddenly speaks. “I’ll get you a towel.”

_ What. Just. Happened? _

Jae went to get a clean towel and gave it to Wonpil whose mouth was still wide open in shock.  _ What is his game? _

“What’s your game?” Wonpil speaks his thoughts while wiping himself. 

“No game. I’m sorry I poured milk on you.” Jae shrugs then starts eating his cereal. 

Wonpil stares at the man sitting in front of him, carefully eating and acting like nothing is new. He’s starting to get worried. 

“Your birthday is tomorrow, right?” Jae says without looking up to him. He’s just eating slowly. 

“Why?” Wonpil asked curiously. 

“What do you mean why?”

“Why are you asking?” Wonpil insisted. 

“Because.” Jae stops there. 

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Jae hummed in agreement. And they’re back to silence. 

They continue to eat in peace. No one is speaking. Their silence is not awkward at all. For the first time in a long while, they both like their quiet presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... Wonpiri is stupid and what will happen on his birthday? Even I don't know! Kidding! Please comment/send kudos if you liked it. ^_^ As usual, don't forget to stream Zombie MV and vote for DAY6 in Soribada Awards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again. Your support is always appreciated <3
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and any suggestions if ya want. Share with your friends too if you want!  
> Don't forget to stream Zombie MV and vote for DAY6 in all music shows!
> 
> Hopefully, i'll get to know what happens next over the next days... haha! I have nothing written yet for the next chapters. Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed! Thankssss<3


End file.
